Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Toga Yagari
Summary: Akito had always suffered in silence and Hatori was always the one who noticed that and did everything he could to keep her from going any deeper in depression. So, why is it that whenever she was hurting the most, Hatori was always there?


**Turn around,**

**Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around  
Turn around,**

**Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turn around,**

**Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turn around,**

**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turn around bright eyes,**

**Every now and then I fall apart **

It had been a week since Akito had banished Shigure from the Main House. They had argued over one thing or another and Akito had banished him out of anger. The female God groaned as she had awoken from another nightmare. She reached over and fumbled around for a minute or so until she slammed the switch of the bedroom light on. Squeezing her eyes shut until her eyes adjusted to the bright light, she sat up and looked over at her clock. It was only 11:48pm. She heaved herself out of bed which took up most of the energy she had, feeling weaker than she did a few hours ago. She walked – or stumbled – over and opened the blinds. She sighed softly, leaning against the window and looking up at the stars as she realised how lonely she felt without Shigure. She really wished he loved her enough to fight to come back and see her. But he didn't even bother. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she slumped against the window. He had left her feeling unloved and unwanted.

Hatori had sat with Akito as she fell asleep from another one of her tantrums. He stayed until he could hear the change in her breathing. He quietly got up and closed the door behind him. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. This is going to be a long night. He made his way to the kitchen of the Main House and, switching the kettle on, he dropped Medical Bag and File quietly on the table as he retrieved a cup from the rack and poured himself a hot cup of Green Tea. He sat down at the table and took a sip as he opened his file and began jotting down notes from this evening's encounter with the frail God. He was half way through reviewing Akito's medical history when he heard a ruffle and then a scraping sounds. As he walked out into the dark hallway, he saw light peep through the bottom of Akito's door. _What is she doing awake at this ungodly hour? No pun intended, of course._ Hatori thought to himself as he raised his knuckles to gently rap on the door but stopped when he heard a soft sob ring out through the empty room. He opened the door and saw the slumped shoulders of Akito with her small fame shaking with each sob that racked her body.

Akito turn around at the sound of heavy footsteps entering her room. She raised her tear-stained pale face to the familiar male doctor and for a moment, she just stared at him before a loud sob broke out.

**Turn around,**

**Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turn around,**

**Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turn around,**

**Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turn around, **

**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turn around bright eyes, **

**Every now and then I fall apart**

Akito ran into the arms of her doctor. Dropping his medical bag, Hatori's arms wasted no second in embracing her heartbroken body. He tucked her safely underneath his chin as he let her cry into the crook of his neck. Hot tears of anger spilt onto the skin of Hatori's neck as Akito clenched his medical coat in her tiny tight fists, shaking with rage. "He said he loved me! It's not fair! It's not fair! I just want to be loved! Why can't anyone love me!? Why, Hatori, Why!?" She cried into him, allowing her body to consume itself in so much rage that she screamed the last question out. Hatori didn't say anything. '_If only you knew that there was, indeed, another person who does love you'_ he thought to himself. It's true. The Dragon is in love with the God of the Zodiac. He spent his entire free time looking after Akito. Not because his duty as a doctor requires it, but because he wanted to. Every time Ren or Shigure would upset her, he always made sure to be there afterwards to comfort her. He stayed up late most nights, watching her fall asleep and hushing her softly through nightmares that consumed her body at night.

"You are loved Akito" he murmured softly to her. She looked up at him and wondered if he was lying but when he glanced down at her, meeting eye contact with her, she saw that he was telling the truth.

**And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight**

Her hands unclenched his coat and came around his waist, hugging her to him, Akito felt safe. An arm wrapped around Akito's back whilst the hand of the free arm of the doctor held the back of her head to him. She pressed her face against his shoulder. She needed him now, more than ever. As she held onto him for comfort, he held on to her in comfort. Akito was beyond broken. The tears ran down her face as she was angry at herself for behaving in such a stereotype of a woman's emotional breakdown. She was hurt that Shigure doesn't love nor want her anymore. She was confused as to why Hatori was always here and as to why it felt so right to fall into his arms when she needed to. She was fond of Hatori and allowed him to see the real messed up and broken version of Akito. "Hatori!" she cried his name in despair. He embrace tightened around her as though he was shielding her from the world. "I've got you" he murmured softly.

**Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart**

Hatori held the broken Akito gently yet tightly in his arms. The only time he ever saw her like this was in those times that Ren would randomly abuse Akito to the point where Akito was inconsolable. Looking at the state that Akito is currently in now, Hatori could hardly believe that this woman was once full of love and life for one man. She was falling in love. It is the greatest feeling in the world for anyone but that left Akito in the dark; loving someone who wouldn't love her back. But little did Hatori know that she began falling for someone else. She had been over time but had merely brushed those feelings aside.

**Turn around, **

**Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be  
Turn around, **

**Every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
Turn around, **

**Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you  
Turn around, **

**Every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do  
Turn around bright eyes, **

**Every now and then I fall apart **

Akito pushed him away suddenly and collapsed on the floor. Hands covering her face she cried "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hatori bent down and hushed her softly, his strong and comforting hands held her firmly at the shoulders. "Hush Akito. Everything will be alright" "No it won't!" she screamed looking up at him, dropping her hands away from her face to clench his coat once again. "I took Kana away from you! I hurt you! Not only your eye but now I'm feeling that same hurt too! I don't want to feel what I've done to you! You wanted love and I robbed you of that! I took that away! Leave me!" At the mention of Kana's name he couldn't help but let his heart tug painfully at the sound of her name. He did miss Kana. But now wasn't the time for him to mourn what he had lost. He took Akito in his arms once again. She struggled against him, punching and pushing at him, thrashing her head from side to side and screaming all the while "No! No! No! No!" "Akito! It's alright. It's alright. It's in the past and you can't change that. I never once blamed you Akito." He raised his voice a little to be heard over her frantic screams. Akito was known for her angered outbursts and break downs but this time, tonight, she really broke down. Hatori had never seen her act like this. She wasn't one for tears but Akito felt so comfortable with Hatori, felt so right to be herself that she didn't feel ashamed in letting her true feeling show. Akito turned slightly in his arms and buried her face, once more, in the crook of his neck – as though it was her safety blanket. His arms came around her, scooping her into his lap as he held onto her tightly.

**And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight**

Her hands clenched his shirt as he hugged her to him. Akito felt safe. An arm wrapped around Akito's back whilst the hand of the free arm of the doctor held the back of her head to him. She pressed her face in the crook of his neck. She needed him now, more than ever. As she held onto him for comfort, he held on to her in comfort. The simple feeling of being comforted by the one person was enough to allow Akito to calm down. She listened to the steady and strong breathing of Hatori as she let her mind wonder whilst he continued to hold her. She was fond of Hatori and allowed him to see the real messed up and broken version of Akito. She loved him more than a cousin for a long time. She could always rely on him. But was this right? "Hatori?" she moaned the question softly. "Hmm?" he mumbled, tilting his head a little to look her at her but could only see the top of her head. "Why can't you love me?" she asked. "Whatever made you think I didn't?" he murmured, tilting her face up to his, he heard a small gasp emit from her lips before he pressed his lips down upon her own. She reached up and placed a hand on the side of his neck as he kissed her slowly, passionately and longingly.


End file.
